Into the Fire Part 2
by dora.1051
Summary: Second to last chapter.   I own nothing unfortunatley.


'I think you should just ask him too kiss you.'

Luna thought about Lisa's words on the train ride home and for the next few days after. Surely it wouldn't be so bad if she simply asked George, what was the worst that could happen? She had come too stay at the Burrow over the Christmas holidays, her house was still in ruins and her father in Romania hunting firefish, there was not enough money for him too bring Luna too. She didn't mind.

One particularly stormy day found Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Ron and Harry's bedroom playing exploding snap. Even Hermione had taken a break from burying her head in her latest school books and was laughing along with the others. Luna lost the game very quickly and lost interest after that.

'Shall I go and fetch some drinks?' She offered. They said yes thanked her.

It was a suprise to her to find George Weasley sitting at the kitchen table red in the face and huffing as he tried to charm some wrapping paper to self wrap a present. He stopped when he saw her step through the door frame.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I - I was just getting some water for the others …' Her voice trailed away lamely and she felt herself flush with embarrassment.

'No, no it's fine,' he laughed, 'let me help you, I need a break from these stupid presents anyway.'

Luna laughed slightly and stepped towards the sink, she bent down to pick up some glasses from the cupboard. George leant over her to fetch the pumpkin juice jug, as she straightened herself she brushed against his front. George gasped and dropped the jug, it shattered and sent shards of glass and droplets of juice flying across the kitchen floor.

'Oh shit, sorry, sorry, I'll clean it up … where's my wand?' He fumbled in his pockets despertley. 'For Merlin's sake I can never find the bloody thing! Ugh!'

'Umm George? It's on the table, remember?'

'Oh - right -sure,' he muttered, spun round and marched towards the kitchen table. As he bent his head slightly and picked up his wand, Luns could see that his neck had turned a very pink colour that completely clashed with his hair.

He mumbled a cleaning charming and meding charm, catching the jug as it magically sealed itself back together.

'I'll help you strain some more pumpkins, seeing as it was my fault it's all gone now.'

'Really you don't have to -'

'Yes, yes I do,' he said then he grinned sheepishly at her, 'sorry again.'

'Please stop saying sorry George.'

'Okay, sorry.'

George inwardly cursed himself and they continued to drain the pumpkins and pour the juice into glasses. When they had finished George let out a puff of air and smiled broadly at Luna.

'So, how have you been Luna?'

'Very well thank you George … although I was actually wondering if I could ask you something?'

Luna had a determined look in her eyes, it made George uneasy so he placed the two glasses he was holding on the table top. He licked his lips nervously.

'Shoot away Luna,' his voice shook, she apparantly had not noticed.

'Will you kiss me, George?'

'Wh - wait - did you just say -' George spluttered, thankful that he had set down the glasses because his hands were now stuffed deep in his pockets.

'Kiss me George.' It wasn't a question anymore, it was a demand.

'Luna,' George cast his eyes wildly around the room, desperate for some reason to not kiss her. Yet, much too his suprise, he actually found his stomach fluttering uncomfortably at the thought of kissing her.

'Yes George?'

'I'm - you're too young, yes - you're too young! You're the same age as Ginny and she's you're best friend and - and it would be wrong,' he finished lamely. There were so many reasons not too, but would he be George Weasley if he did not have a love of rule breaking?

'George, I am fully aware of your age and mine also, I am of age' George blushed, yes he could see she was of age now! 'And how would Ginny find out? It's just a simple kiss George.'

'I suppose …' He leant towards her, _just a peck George, just a simple little kiss, like the ones you give Aunt Muriel, stop shaking George and do it!_ He thought too himself.

'Is this your first kiss too George?'

'What? No, of course it isn't!' He knew he sounded like an indignant child, but he couldn't help it, how could she think a 21 year old boy had never kissed a girl before?

'Then why are you shaking? Do I make you nervous?' She was teasing him and he knew it.

George nodded slightly, 'Yes I suppose you do a little bit.'

He leant closer too her, _the quicker this is over the better!_

'This is my first kiss George,' she interrupted again.

Perfect! She won't be expecting anything mind blowing then, she has nothing too compare it too! Right i'll just press my lips too hers for, say, 2 seconds and pull away! Easy!

And so George did just that, her lips felt plump and soft and so very welcoming but he pulled away, true too his word, in a split second.

When he pulled away, he was horrified too find Luna on the brink of tears.

'Luna? Are you okay?'

'I'm sorry George, I shouldn't have asked you too kiss me, that was obviously very uncomfortable for you.'

She picked up the five glasses, placed them gently onto a tray and jogged out of the kitchen.

'Luna!' George called after her, guilt spread through him like wildfire. He felt ashamed of himself, the kiss really hadn't been that bad and now he might never get the chance too try again. This confused George even more, why would he want too try and kiss Luna again anyway? Hadn't he been desperate too get it over and done with? He reached up and touched his lips and sighed.


End file.
